A night to remember
by Violet1Rose
Summary: Everyone might think that the life of a princess is heaven but in Luna's point of view, its just a bunch of crap, But as soon as she hears some startling news everything soon changes, and so does she. pls note that this Luna is nothing like the mlp one, its all evolved around ninjago! (And you are aloud to put your ideas for more chapters!)
1. I wanna be ordinary

As Luna looked out at the city of Ninjago, she thought to herself what it would be like, to finally get out there and adventure. But sadly all she could really do was to hope that one day she would be aloud out there into the world, and explore.

—

Luna: I just wish that I could go out there and actually have some fun for once! That's all! *sigh* I just want to be a normal girl!

As Luna looked out at the world she began thinking of how much fun she would have out there, when all the sudden she heard a knock at the door.

Luna: who is it?

Unknown: Its your mother! Please open up! Your father didn't mean all of that! He just wants to protect you!

Luna: To be honest I just really don't care right now! Leave me alone! Please!

Mother: We actually have a bit of news for you sweetheart, it's big news!

Luna looked at the door and sighed knowing that the news must have been really important for her mother to come up to her room herself and not one of the servants

Luna *thinking*: I definitely know I'm gonna be regretting this, *sigh* well I'm ready for it

Luna: welp ok I'll come out.. But what kind of news is it?

Mother: ummm it depends on your point of view

Luna: ugh! Fine


	2. Shocked yet?

As Luna walked out of her room, she was greeted by a warm smile that was plastered on her mother's face.

Mother: Why, hello dear! Now let's go and eat shall we? And after me and your father need to talk to you

Luna *thinking*: This so called "news" better be worth it! Because I am so not in the mood to play games!

Luna and her mother walked silently down the stairs to the dinner that awaited them.

As they sat down in their chairs Luna couldn't help but stare at a purple envelope with a stamp on it, she hasn't seen the logo before but it was really suspicious

Luna: Hey mom do you know what that envelope is for?

Mother: oh sweetheart, the envelope shall have to wait until after dinner, we need to bond a bit before you hear about this envelope ok? Besides, I'm thinking that this kind of news will make you have a breakdown

Luna: oh, ok I'll wait

Luna looked at her food and then across the table where had dad was sitting, for the whole 20 minutes she was in there, all she could do was think was about that letter, where did it come from?, what did it say?, how will she react to it?! All of these questions were soon going to be answered.

—

After dinner the royal family (btw if you didn't get the hint Luna and her father and mother are royalty) anyway, as the royal family got settled in, the servants brought them the purple envelope, As Luna watched her father open it she was hoping it would be good news, but that was at least a 5% chance out of 100

Luna: um, is this so called "news" good or bad?

Mother: It depends on the way you put it dear!

Luna: oh, well let's hear it shall we? Luna said in a sarcastic voice

Father: *ahem* Your majesties, we are happy to inform you that the contract holding your signature for the adoption of Harumi (idk how to spell her name TwT) is accepted and you shall pick her up tomorrow at 12 p.m., if that doesn't workout for you however than you can speak to our manager.

-sincerely The Grand Orphanage (I made this name up)

It was like the whole world stood still for luna, this was the breaking point, why? Why had her parents go behind her back to get her a sister that she didn't even know of!?

Mother: darling are you ok? What do you think of the news?

Luna: I don't know what to say…..


	3. Food crisis

Alright, so this isn't part 3 I know, but this is just a short funny story I had in my head… So uhhh I guess enjoy :)

Luna: *is looking through the cubbards in the kitchen* oh gosh! Cole! did you eat ALL of our food!?

Cole: *is upstairs with the rest of the crew* *shouts* ummm no, because I was barely downstairs in the kitchen this week…

Luna: wait what!? But how come? Your usually in here everyday!

Cole: *shouts* well I saw I mouse

(If you don't know why Cole is shouting is because he's upstairs, I just wanted to let you know!)

Luna: *thinks* well if Cole didn't do it then someone else must have! Kai is in his room all the time! And always whines that he's full at dinner time so maybe he did it…

Luna walks up the stairs to Kais room and quietly peeks in on him and is not very shocked by what she sees…

Luna: kai!?

Kai jumps up surprised and looks at Luna with an annoyed look

Kai: oh gosh what do you want!?

Luna: I just wanna know if you ate all the food!

Kai: uh no because I'm up here in front of my computer everyday!

Luna: why!?

Kai quickly blocks the computer screen so Luna can't see it

Luna raises an eyebrow and walks toward him and tries to shove him out of the way to see what's on his screen

 **1 hour later**

Luna: there, that should do it!

Kai: *is tied up with duct tape slapped across his mouth on the floor*

Luna puts her attention back on the computer screen and just stares blankly at it

Luna: are you sure your not mental kai? Cause I can alway but you in a mental asylum If you want that! Cause this is out of your comfort zone, isn't it!?

Lloyd: *comes in with an annoyed look* Kai! Please stop banging on the floor it's driving me crazy!

Lloyd then stares at kai tied up on the floor and then looks at Luna who is looking at kais computer

Lloyd: uhhh Luna what in the world are you doing!?

Luna: ummmm I'm not sure anymore…

Lloyd: * walks over next to Luna and looks at the computer screen*

Lloyd *thinks*: ummm I think kai needs to go to a mental asylum cause this is ridiculous!

Anyway tell me what should be on Kai's computer! And I hope you enjoy this small story! Hope you have a good week! And sorry if I spelt anything wrong, I was just going by my spellcheck TwT bye!


	4. The Results

As Luna looked at the envelope, she was absolutely speechless she didn't know what to do, or she didn't know what she wanted.

Luna *thinking*: So this how it's going to be for the next few years!? Hiding secrets!? This is so messed up!

Mother: Dear? What do you think of the news!? Is it amazing or what?!

Luna: Look you can get me a little sister all you want just keep me out of it! OK?

Mother: Look honey, this is not what it seems ok? We just want you to have a bit of company! And another thing is, this sister is going to be your age! So you two can have each other throughout the years! That's all! Please don't be upset with us! We only want what's best for you!

Luna: *sigh* You know what? I don't want to be part of this anymore! You guys can go and pick her up all by yourselves! I'm going to my room!

With anger Luna got up and went upstairs to her room, thinking of all the love she was going to lose, just because of a new arrival to the family! She slammed the door behind her and sat on her bed, knowing that her life was going to change forever.

Luna: hmm maybe she won't be so bad, I mean she'll be my age but, what if I don't like her? What if instead of making friends with her, I just make enemies!? Oh what am I going to do!? Maybe it's best if I don't go and just wait for her here, maybe throw her a party and introduce myself!?

As Luna thought of what she could do to make allies with her new sister she also drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Luna: Mom? Is it ok if I throw a party for her? While you guys go and pick her up?! I mean I would like to throw her a nice party!

Mother: Why of course dear! We'll be back in a few! Take care!

Look I know this is short but I had to make it short because my sisters were yelling for food TwT bye!


	5. Update TwT don't kill me

**Pls don't kill me, but this is not another chapter TwT this is just an announcement, ok so the next chapter of this story is different! The last few chapters are just flashbacks! So keep that in mind, alright new chapter tomorrow bye!**


	6. The present

New chapter of A night to remember

Luna: Oh! I can't wait! I have so many ideas! I hope she likes them all!

 _ **1 hour later**_

After planning for what felt like hours, she finally heard the doorbell ring and as she peeked down the hall she finally saw what she was hoping for… A sister.

Luna: * _ahem_ * are you gonna introduce me!?

Mother: Ah! Yes! Harumi this is Luna, Luna this is Harumi!

Luna: um hi, it's so nice to meet the person who I'm gonna be forced to be friends with!

Harumi: s-same here!

Luna: can I show her the surprise!?

Mother: go ahead, me and your father need to talk for a moment

 _Luna and Harumi rush down the hall and into the ballroom, which is very dark_

Harumi: Hey!? Who turned out the light!?

Luna: *giggle* _SURPRISE!_ *turns on the lights showing a decorated room with millions of people* I hope you liked it! Me and everyone here worked really hard to plan this!

Harumi: *starts getting teary eyed* th-thank you so much! How will I ever repay you!?

Luna: um by gladly taking this party hat and party with me and your new friends!

Harumi: of course! Your highness *giggle*

Luna: *giggle* let's get this party started!

 _ **2 hours later**_

Luna: *is racing Harumi up the stairs to her bedroom* can't catch me!

Harumi: *giggle* wanna bet!?

Luna: ha! In your dreams!

As the two girls finally reached their bedrooms they happily high-fived each other, bothe laughing as the two went inside Harumi's bedroom

Luna: here ya go! A beautiful luxury bedroom, fit for a princess!

Harumi: thanks! I hope I adapt to this place as soon as possible!

Luna: hey, Harumi…

Harumi: yea!?

Luna: um I don't remember

Luna: huh…

As Luna looked at Harumi everything suddenly turned black and Luna woke up from her dream, tears in her eyes.

Luna: w-what!? But I haven't dreamt about that in years!

Kai: what haven't you dreamt about in years!?

Luna: *looks at him* me and my sister…

Kai: WHAT!?

 **Please enjoy this new chapter, and plus this makes up for those days of no chapter… oh! And Food Crisis part 2 comes out later today! So stay tuned!**


	7. Food crisis part 2

Food crisis part 2

Luna: Lloyd, you may have a point on the mental asylum thing…

Lloyd: should we call them!?

Luna: yea, I think we should…

Jay: *appears at the doorway* Hey Luna, what's with all the banging!? Did you find out abo- what in the world is that!?

Luna: i have no idea… *goes to Kai and rips the duct tape off* Explain yourself!

Kai: look I-

Cole: why is everyone up he- oooohhhhhh…... am I interrupting something!?

Kai: oh gosh…

Luna: kai, explain to all of us what this is!

Kai: ok, I have a good explanation for this!

Lloyd: ok then, spill it! 

Kai: I just came upon it on the internet… I swear I didn't make it!

Lloyd: hmmmmm… *presses play so the video can start* y'know this isn't half bad, the art is really good…

Luna: *looks at the computer screen in embarrassment* I have no words….

Jay: *falls on the floor laughing*

Cole: well, Lloyd has a point, the art is good and all, but the characters are….

Luna: How can you guys watch it!?

Lloyd: *grabs Luna's hand and pulls her to stand right next to him* you gotta admit, you wish this could happen…

Luna: I won't admit to anything!

Lloyd: not until I get it out of you, you won't!

Luna: I HATE YOU LLOYD GARMADON!

Jay: you wish!

 **I think you guys know what they saw but if you didn't then they technically saw Luna and Lloyd art…. (and Kai actually did make it) well I'll see you guys next time I post! Which might be tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoy!**


	8. Im really sick

**Alrighty so I know what your thinking! The reason why I chose to do this now is just because I'm sick! And I have headaches all the time, which sucks cause I can't look at my phone screen without making it worse! So I'm so so so so so so sorry I'll update later this week promise! Love you all! Bye!**

 ***cough* *cough* (that is what I sound like irl)**


	9. Kill meh now

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while but this week is the last week of school for me and I'm kinda busy helping with stuff with my family! Anyways new chapter perhaps today or tomorrow**


	10. lies

Ok….. where did we finish? Oh yeah! On food crisis part 2! Mk what about a literal chapter of the story? Ok! Got it! Here we go! Bawn Bawn go get em!

 **Kai: you never told us you had a sister… am I the first?**

 **Luna: no, sensei knew…**

 **Kai: well, where's your sister now!?**

 **Luna: …. I don't know….**

 **Kai: really!? How?! You should know! She's YOUR sister! You should know!**

 **Luna: *sigh* I know….**

 **Kai: we should go get breakfast… c'mon…**

 **Luna: alright I'm coming…**

 **Once Kai and Luna went up on the dock of the bounty they were greeted with warm happy smiles, but Luna brought her attention to a certain green ninja who was talking to a girl..**

 **Lloyd: and that's how I won!**

 **Harumi: wow! Awesome! You've ninja been through so much!**

 **Lloyd: I know.. Oh! Hey Luna!**

 **Luna: oh… hey..**

 **Kai: what's for breakfast?**

 **Zane: go see for yourself!**

 **Kai: ok! C'mon Luna! *grabs her hand***

 **Luna: -silent-**

 **They both reached the kitchen with the amazing smell of pancakes, as they got 1 or 2 pancakes they sat at the table and talked for a while..**

 **Luna: that was a good breakfast! C'mon let's go put our dishes in the sink then we can go do something together!**

 **Kai: sure! *thinks: I should probably ask her why she decided to tell me about her sister!* Hey Luna!**

 **Luna: yeah!?**

 **Kai: why did you decide to tell me about your sister!?**

 **Luna: -silence- I don't know, I guess I trust you with that kind of information?**

 **Kai: *blushes* r-really?**

 **Luna: yeah… I guess… *grabs Kai's hand* c'mon let's go to the others!**

 **Kai: oh, ok!**

 **As they got there they saw the ninja in a circle around Harumi, who was telling a story, who then turned at Luna and smiled, but then giggled..**

 **Luna: what?**

 **Harumi: why are you holding Kai's hand?**

 **Luna: uhhhh cause I was dragging him up here?**

 **Harumi: oh really? *giggle* good excuse!**

 **Cole: you two look perfect together….. What do you think Lloyd?**

 **Everybody turned to Lloyd to see him staring in disappointment at both of them..**

 **Luna: is something wrong?**

 **Lloyd: no, nothings wrong…**

 **Luna: oh.. Ok!**

 **Luna sat right next to Lloyd, while still holding Kai's hand while Kai sat right next to her….**

 **Harumi: anyway.. Yes! I did have a sister!**

 **Cole: what was her name!?**

 **Harumi: it was…. Well… I don't know!**

 **Luna knew Harumi very well, well actually she only knew her well enough to say that Harumi was lying actually…**

 **Luna: well.. Can you describe her?**

 **Harumi: hm lets see… she was stubborn, graceful, talented, energetic, and stubborn! that's all i can count!**

 **Luna: *thinks: well geez I can easily rant off how you were!***

 **Zane: whats wrong Luna!?**

 **Luna: excuse me!?**

 **Zane: you have an annoyed look on your face…**

 **Luna: oh well…. I'm just not feeling well! And this air is making it worse!**

 **Cole: then why not you go to bed?**

 **Luna: great idea! I'm gonna go now! hehehehehehehehehehe**

 **Harumi: I actually forgot something on my bed I'll go with!**

 **Luna: *thinks: great just great!***

 **While they both walked towards the bedroom all they could do was just walk in awkwardness**

 **Harumi: hey do you remember?**

 **Luna: yeah….**

 **Harumi: it's been a while… why did you run from home?**

 **Luna: i don't know….. I guess it was about attention or something…**

 **Harumi: well have you told anyone yet!?**

 **Luna: only two people…**

 **Harumi: who?**

 **As the two kept on chatting they didnt even bother to notice a strange figure around the corner…**

 **Lloyd: *thinks: why is this world based on lies!?***


	11. eavesdropping ain't good!

Alright another chapter and I'm really pumped mainly because I'm listening to fnaf music!... yeah I'm one of those people I know… anyway on to the chapter! Yay!

 **Lloyd: *thinking: I'll need to ask Luna before this whole thing starts…..***

 **-1 hour later-**

 **As everyone was called for dinner, they all started to gather, but Luna wasn't there for some weird reason…**

 **Nya: where's Luna!?**

 **Lloyd: I'll go get her!**

 **Lloyd gets up from his seat and out of the kitchen to their bedroom (because the ninja all share a bedroom) he goes up to their bedroom door and knocks lightly..**

 **Lloyd: ey! It's time for dinner! You coming!?**

 **Luna: wow! What a rude awakening!**

 **Lloyd: are you sure you were even sleeping!?**

 **Luna: whatever….. I'm coming I'm coming…**

 **Lloyd: good! And I need to talk to you for a moment., so come out!**

 **Luna: hang on!**

 **A bit annoyed with her friend she reluctantly opened the door with a face full of anger….**

 **Luna: what do you wanna talk about!?**

 **Lloyd: is… Harumi… your… sister?**

 **Luna froze…**

 **Luna: ahahahah! You are really good at making up stories! Right?**

 **Lloyd: i….. Sure….. yeah I was joking anyways…..**

 **Luna happily took Lloyd's hand and led him to the dining room…. They both took a seat and happily started eating…**

 **Kai: hey luna!**

 **Luna: yeah?**

 **Kai: I was wondering… are you free tomorrow?**

 **Luna: huh? Oh su-**

 **Lloyd: NO SHE IS NOT FREE TOMORROW!**

 **Everybody stayed silent…**

 **Kai: what!?**

 **Lloyd: no offense Kai, but we're going somewhere tomorrow…**

 **Luna: WHERE!?**

 **Lloyd: an amusement park!**

 **Luna: but how did I not know of this!?**

 **Lloyd: *whisper: it was supposed to be a surprise***

 **Kai: what about the day after tomorrow? Eheheheheheheheheheheh…..**

 **Luna looked at Lloyd to see if he was gonna interrupt, but no word.. Just silence….**

 **Luna: yeah I'm free…**

 **Kai: oh ok…. I'll see what I can do for us…**

 **Luna: ok….**

 **Lloyd: ehem!**

 **Luna: uhhhhh… I think I'm finished thanks for the dinner Rumi…**

 **Harumi: no prob!**

 **Luna starts walking to the door to their room, but suddenly gets stopped by a hand on her shoulder…**

 **Luna violently slaps it away and turns around with an angered look…**

 **Luna: what do you want!?**

 **Harumi: did I do something!? Goodness! You must be really pissed!**

 **Luna: argh!**

 **Harumi: wanna talk about it!?**

 **Luna: no….**

 **Harumi: to bad what's up!?**


	12. The harsh reality

Please enjoy this chapter! Love you al!

 **Luna: you never listen do you!?**

 **Harumi: heck! Your one to talk!**

 **Luna: no offense but you've always been the dependable one! So you shouldn't be here! am I right!?**

 **Harumi: are you kidding me!? How rude can you be!? You shouldn't be here either!**

 **Luna: and why not!?**

 **As the siblings kept on fighting the gang just so happened to drop in….**

 **Cole: *whispers to jay: what's going on!?"**

 **Jay: *whispers to Cole: who knows! They must know each other VERY well to be fighting like this…"**

 **Lloyd: are we inter-**

 **Luna: stay out of this!**

 **Lloyd: …. The heck!? I just wanna see what's going on!**

 **Luna & Harumi: none of your business!**

 **Lloyd: you two are acting like sisters!**

 **Luna: we are dumphead!... *thinks: …..wait …...crap…***

 **Harumi: *thinks: oh no….* Luna! You and your big mouth!**

 **Lloyd: wait… you two are sisters!? But how!?**

 **Harumi: geez thx Luna! Your so helpful!**

 **Luna: your one to talk!**

 **Nya: STOP!**

 **The whole room went silent… you could literally hear a pen drop…..**

 **Nya: now….. What's going on!?**

 **Luna: SOMEONE won't take a no and simply listen!**

 **Harumi: SOMEONE doesn't care about other people!**

 **Cole: *sigh***

 ***authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed! If you guys want me to do suggestions than post a review or private message me! (I don't know if you guys can or not) baiiiiiiiiiii***


	13. pitch black fall

Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I swear I'm not dead! Anyways lets get into this! (by the way I looked at the past stories and I couldn't help but cringe at the sight I've come way to far)

A Night to Remember

Cole: look everyone, just be calm… so what's going on!?

Harumi: my foul excuse of a sister won't stop being so rude! A horrid example to be honest. Wait! What am I saying!? She's always been a horrible example!

Luna: ugh! Rude! You've always been to quiet! Look at you as a kid! All the servants had to do was say hi and you'd scream so loud, all of Ninjago city could hear you!

Harumi: n-not true! I've grown more braver!

Luna: true.. But not smarter! HAH!

Lloyd: OKAY! BREAK IT UP!

The two girls fell silent and both were about to Lloyd off when a sudden BOOM interrupted everything…

Luna: your servants are calling…..

Harumi: shut up!

They all started running out the door when a sudden scream filled the air…

Lloyd: LUNA! ((starts running towards her with tears forming))

Luna: ((thinking: WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!? I CAN"T DIE LIKE THIS!

Luna: L-Lloyd!? Where am I!? Please help me!

Lloyd: you're going to be fine! Please stay with me! I need you!

Harumi: LUNA! NO WAIT DON"T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!

The rest was all a blur to everyone Luna was hurt and there was NOTHING they could do… they were dead meat.

In Luna's bedroom

Luna: it hurts… Lloyd it hurts…

Lloyd: I know… Just hold on! Your gonna get through this no matter what will happen… DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TODAY!

Harumi: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Luna: it's not your fault… I swear… but this is how it ends isn't it?… I'm blind now! what am I gonna do!?

Lloyd: I DON"T KNOW! OKAY!? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HURT! I'M HURT TO!

Luna: I'm sorry… was I bothering you!? AND IN NWHAT WAY!?

Lloyd: EVERY WAY!

Luna: you aren't hurt! You're just pretending not to be fine! Your a liar! YOUR NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE! SO YOU SHUT UP!

Lloyd: ((starts tearing up)) AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR FATHER BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO DIE! TO LEAVE ME! I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED! WITH THE DAMAGE YOU'RE DOING! TO ME AND TO THE REST OF US!

Lloyd started walking out of the room frustrated with Luna… was this really what she wanted!?

Harumi: WAIT! LLOYD! ((runs after him leaving Luna in the room by herself))

Luna carefully sat up when she heard the door slam… she touched the bandage around her eyes and carefully unwrapped it… a jolt of pain immediately went through her head… it hurt but it didn't bother her at all… at least she could see again….

Luna carefully got up and started to go for the door… it opened… she walked into the hall and was happy that she could at least walk in a steady pace… she needed to see someone to stop the pain… and it needed to be now…. She suddenly started to carefully walk out the door onto the deck of the bounty… she was ready to jump off into the forest under the floating ship.. She jumped when a sudden hand had stopped her… it grabbed onto hers so fast, that she never saw it coming…

Lloyd: what are you doing!?

Luna immediately looked at Lloyd… _sorry_ she said to Lloyd inside her head… although… she wasn't at all sorry for what she said to him… they _were_ done… Luna forcefully pulled her hand away and began to fall…

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK


End file.
